Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Some blogs and fanfics can also be marked for deletion. They may be either abandoned or off course. For off course details, click here. Don't need it I put Movies on it because i don't think we need it anyome I got a new cateogory called films Why? I made the Secret Knower Q&A, which is a canidate for deletion. Can someone explain why to me? If it's because the story's not done, I'm working on it. If it's because you have to edit your question on, I can't help it. I try to get an acount, and it says, "You are unable to be registered at this time." Can someone explain it to me? Maybe the one who put that tag up? Delete it That's it, only one approval and i'll delete undercover carl. It's in the canon anyways.-FadhilPF (Talk) 11:10, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Coltrane is canon only. Coltrane is not a fanon character. He is on canon only. Oh, sure, and so is Phineas nad Ferb! LET'S DELETE THEM TOO! LET'S DELETE THE WHOLE WIKI! SURE! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Daisy, don't bite the new users. Do I have to get your leash again? *pulls out leash covered in sparkles and hot pink flowers* [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 02:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Not the flowery one!!! AAAAAH! Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Chaos and Calamity Leave. My. Pups. ALONE! Sorry. I don't think it should be deleted because it's fanon. Can you PLEASE explain to me what's wrong with a page about two adorable coyote pups that are PnF's coyote counterparts?!? Lemme know, Agent G. Ferb 23:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Coyoteas and Cerb Hi Agent G! Can you change my page currently titled "Chaos and Calamity the Coyotes" to "Coyoteas and Cerb"? Thanks! Ferb 20:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hye this is the creator of Getting X'd page and it was canidated but its like any other fanon. Its not real, its canon, takes place in future. I dont understand!!! WHY COYOTEAS AND CERB?! Okay, fine. I'll take off Wiley. Phineas & Ferb Meet Total Drama Action I have been editing this fanfic for quite a while. I do not want all my hard work to go down the drain. Also it is a masterpiece of mine. I have been editing it every so often. It does not deserve to be deleted. Thrashcoremaster 11:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does, if it contains profanity! Profanity on this wiki is strictly forbidden, and I recommend removing those words if you want your little crossover to not be deleted. Thankz, 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 13:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Blogs When AgentGoldfish told me my blog was useless I tried to add the delte tag but it thought I wanted to add a external link AND create a new post? SOOOOOO confusing, I'll never have my useless posts deleted! 104 Squirrels will take over the cheese 14:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) You just add the delete template like this : The Demon Trilogy Why are the Demon Trilogy and it's installments candidates for deletion? What's wrong with them? -Heinz84 It's highly inappropriate! I mean, this is a children's show, for Perry's sake!!!! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Daisy has a point, this isn't the 'Phineas and Ferb Let's-Write-With-Our-Own-Blood-In-Jail Wiki'. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:08, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) And not to be mean, but that is a bit of a thick question to be asking, Heinz, considering that the Demon Trilogy involves killers. I do know that I sound hypocritical here (this story involves a major battle and I'm pretty sure someone dies, but not gruesomely), but we are a wiki about a kids' show and, even though you have to be thirteen to get an account on Wikia, there are still plenty of IP addresses that could stumble upon this site and be frightened. Don't take it personally, but it's a way of weeding out what is rated PG and what isn't, deletion is. Kind of like life and death: it happens. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Demon Trilogy is pretty much rated 'R'. Plus, Even I, a very mature 12-year-old, got creeped out and kind of traumatized by Black memories O.o Blossom and Dexter Forever! '''{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Great metaphor, Che. Saying that deletion is a way to get rid of what's not PG, and your metaphor is about death. But I agree completely, so I'll give you one day, and delete it tomorrow morning. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete all of the pages related to it? I also have a feeling Jack should be deleted for the same reasons above.....Blossom and Dexter Forever! {They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wow, I didn't realise I made my metaphor about death. *facepalm* And isn't there someone else who goes along with Jack, isn't he Dirty Matt? (Unless he's a completely different character...) [[User:American che|'''American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, too lazy to check. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Jack was created by Casecr (who has been blocked on the canon 'cause of his obsession with death), and Dirty Matt was created by Heinz84. For the last couple od days, they've been discussing stuff about their characters, but I thought the admins were going to take care of them..... Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 01:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Apparently not.. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 01:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::So, you guys want to block the users, or give them a second chance first? Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 02:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it depends. Obviously I can't block people (I have no user rights whatsoever), but blocking in some cases could be on the first chance depending on how extreme the offense was and if they are showing that they are willing to stop what they are doing and revise their actions. [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 02:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Casecr, apparently, didn't stop on the canon, maybe that's why the admins blocked him. Plus, if you check on his user talk page, he seemed to understand that he couldn't be like that on there, and understood why he was goignt o be blocked. Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::So what does the jury say? Delete this page and warn/block its creator? [[User:American che|'American che]]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 19:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::BLOCK HIM! BLOCK HIIM! BLOCK HIM! 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 20:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC)